


An Uphill Battle At IKEA

by TheSilverViolin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Trip to IKEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverViolin/pseuds/TheSilverViolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam suggested that Steve and Bucky go to IKEA for their new bed. In hindsight, that wasn't the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uphill Battle At IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little piece I wrote after going to IKEA. Hope you all like it!

Sam was a liar.

Well maybe not a liar, Steve quickly amended in his head. Sam just forgot to tell him certain truths about the store they were going to.

It had all started with Bucky and Steve's bed. The thing was that when the two of them slept so close together that you couldn't tell where one body ended and the other began, they were fine. However, when the two wanted to sleep with space between them, one always ended up sprawled across the floor. In short, their bed was too small. When Sam heard of this, he suggested that the two take a trip to a store called IKEA. He had said it was cheap, had good selection and they made great meatballs. What he hadn’t mentioned was the size of the place.

Steve and Bucky stood outside the entrance to the building, gaping at the sheer size of the thing. It was easily bigger than their old apartment building five times over. What Sam also hadn't mentioned was how many people there would be. Even just in the parking lot, there were swarms of people weaving in and out of traffic, their children screaming as they dodged through the feet of anyone unfortunate enough to be close by.

Glancing over, Steve noted how Bucky already looked like he wanted to leave. “You know we don't have to do this, Buck.” Steve assured him. “We can always go somewhere else less crowded.”

Bucky glared lightly. “I made it through war, I think I can handle a furniture store.” 

Steve couldn't help but remember the time when he couldn't handle a furniture store. When he first got Bucky back things had been rough. Steve could never tell what would set him off and there were days when Bucky wouldn’t leave his room. It had been more than a year now and Bucky had made so much progress. Despite this, Steve still grabbed Bucky's hand as they made there way inside the store.

It was worse on the inside. Everywhere they looked, there was either some random piece of furniture that neither man knew the function of or a crowd of people looking at some random piece of furniture that neither man knew the function of. It was daunting to say the least.

“Okay, let's find a bed and get out of here.” Steve said, sounding like he was giving orders for battle.

Twenty minutes later, Steve decided that battle would have been easier than this.

“Admit it, we're lost.” Bucky commented as they yet again found themselves in the desk section.

Steve said nothing as he tried to make sense of the map. It had said to go right at the cabinets area, but somehow through the maze of furniture, they had manged to go in a circle. What was worse was that they couldn't ask someone for help out of fear they would be recognized. Since the two of the had been forced to do press conferences and interviews courtesy of Tony Stark, it was getting harder and harder to go undetected. Steve was pretty sure the only reason they hadn’t been spotted yet was the fact that most of the other customers were more concerned over which wood matched their rooms rather than the two men in hats.

After what seemed like a lifetime later, Steve and Bucky finally found the bed section.

The hard part then was actually picking a bed. If Bucky thought the bed was great, Steve wouldn't like the color. If Steve thought the bed was perfect for them, Bucky would dismiss it as being to high.

Finally, the two agreed on a bed that they both liked. Writing down the information for the bed, Steve looked up to see Bucky lying on top of the covers with his hands behind his head.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked as he looked around, not sure if they were supposed to get on the furniture or not.

“We're buying a new bed cause our old one's small, right?” Bucky said. “Well I want to make sure it's big enough.” Then with a shit-eating smirk, he patted the space next to him on the bed. “Care to join me?”

Steve thought to protest, but Bucky did bring up a good point. Begrudgingly, he made his way over to the right side of the bed and laid down.

“Come here often?” Bucky said jokingly, waggling his eyebrows in the process. Steve couldn't even respond he was laughing to hard. Bucky probably would have continued with cheesy pick-up lines if not for an elderly couple who was not so inconspicuously glaring at them two beds down.

Just as Bucky was about to make a comment on how he was older than either of the couple, Steve got up from the bed. “Come on, lets go.” He said smiling.

The next day Steve and Bucky laid together in their new bed watching the news, Steve's arms wrapped protectively around Bucky. As they shifted closer to one another, both men stopped as a new story flashed across the screen. Right there on their television was a shaky video of the two of them in IKEA laughing on the display beds. In the video, it looked like they were cuddling. Once it ended, a stern news anchor appeared and just over the sounds of their own laughter, they could hear her ask, “Is Captain America gay?”

Whatever comment about his own sexuality the women made next, Steve didn't hear it. He was far too busy with Bucky's mouth on his own and both metal and flesh fingers running through his hair to even notice.

**Author's Note:**

> I might go back later and write a chapter of them actually assembling the bed and eating Swedish meatballs, but at the same time I'm super lazy and I need to write for my other fics as well, so . . .


End file.
